moderncombatfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:EndZone45/My Opinion on Killstreaks (Part 2)
This is part 2 of popular kill streaks that have appeared in the Modern Combat franchise. Leave your thoughts and suggestions below! Let's start with the Airstrike. The Airstrike was first introduced in Modern Combat 3: Fallen Nation. It returned in the sequels, Modern Combat 4: Zero Hour and Modern Combat 5: Blackout. In MC3, the air strike was a 5 kill streak? Correct me if I'm wrong, but I think the Airstrike was a 5 kill streak. And what it did was when you tapped your kill streak button, it deployed an F-22 Raptor to bombard a random location on the map. The air strike most of the time would get you at least one kill, however, I just felt that the air strike in MC3 was random as fck. It could drop on top of you, it could drop across the map, anywhere. It was a very random kill chain. In MC4, the Airstrike is pretty much the exact same thing as the MC3 version, except now it is a 7-kill streak and you have to choose between this, the Ground Drone, or the Hover Drone. Because of this, I favour either of the two drones, but the Airstrike in MC4 is still pretty deadly. When you tap the air strike button, it immediately bombards a random location on the map (just like MC3), unlike in MC3, where you tapped the button, the jets would fly in and a second later the bombs would drop. Kind of weird there, and overall, the Airstrike in MC4 is just as deadly as it was in MC3. However: it has a quirk: If you are running the Demolition specialisation, each kill with the air strike will still net you the +50 XP from explosive kills. And on top of that, you can equip Explosives Expert to make the airstrike even deadlier. In the Support specialisation, the perk Improved Strikes allows your air-strikes to have a recon aircraft like effect, which I think is also pretty cool. In MC5, this Airstrike is my favourite of them all. And why? Because you actually have to decide where to plant the airstrike. In MC3 and MC4, all you had to do was tap the darn button and if there was one enemy out there, they would become melted. So for me, the air strikes in MC3 and MC4 are very unsatisfying, all you have to do is tap it and BOOM! You get a kill. In MC5, you actually have to place the air strike, and once you place it, a plane comes and drops a bomb on your selected location. The air strike in MC5 is also really deadly if placed correctly, and it actually requires skill to get a kill, which automatically makes it my favourite air strike. The Helicopter Support. MC3 had for me, the best kill streaks in MC history. MC4 is very close behind, because Gameloft innovated with the drones, but I still think MC3 had great kill streaks. And this helicopter support is a kill streak that should have returned in MC4 or MC5. Seriously. The Helicopter in MC3 was badass, it was basically the Pave Low of Modern Combat. You called it in, the helicopter wouldn't play any games, it would destroy all enemies out in the open, just like the Bomber. Not only that, if you get one of these on Divide, you are guaranteed at least five kills. This thing is a beast! Not only that, you don't have anything effective to shoot down the Helicopter with! You've got the Rampage-4 but it can't lock onto air support just like the CTK-88 Crumplor in MC4! It was kind of poop in maps like Countdown, or Rapture? I think thats what its called. But the helicopter support, definitely a kill streak that should have returned in MC4 or MC5. Badass as hell. Finally, the badass, the feared, the inescapable Nuclear Missile from MC3. Yes, I agree this is the biggest ripoff I have ever seen in Modern Combat. Literally. Gameloft just took one look at the Nuke from Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 and Frank Rosay said "Yep, we're adding that!" I don't know if the dev team just have an Xbox or Playstation that they have in their rooms so they play Call of Duty and look for stuff to get in their game, but alright. The Nuke in MW2 was badass as hell, and Gameloft did a good job of capturing the terrifying feel into MC3. The Nuclear Missile, just like the Nuke in MW2, was the dream of all players to get. To get that 20 kill streak and destroy everything and end the game in a victory. Typing this brings back the sick 4-minute nuke that I got with the Shred-4 on Alert, spawn trapping noobs. Anyway, the Nuclear Missile was pretty simple. Just like the Nuke in MW2, once you get 20 kills (it was 25 in MW2) the Nuke would be available, and once you tapped that thing, a timer for 15 seconds would play, and all you could do if you were on the opposing team was scream and cry for mercy. After the timer expires, a nuke goes off somewhere outside the map, and everyone, even your teammates, will get decimated by the blast, and guess what? You automatically win the match. Even if you are playing Zone Control and your team is losing 21 to 94, once you call that in, its game over and you win. And you know what? There's no nuke in MC4 or MC5! Then again, I can hardly imagine anyone except aimbotters and hackers getting a nuke in MC4 or MC5, because in MC4, there's a lot of shit like people running around with noobtubes, long-range knife attacks, throwing knifes, or the Compakt-665, and in MC5. if you get over 6 kills in a row, this lil' kid will pull out that goddamn LGR and smoke you and you can do nothing as he hops on your dead body and T-bags you like a b***h. I will be doing a Part 3, so keep tuned for that! I hope you guys agreed with me. Leave your thoughts/disagreements in the comments section below! -Enzo Category:Blog posts